


Bits Out for Harambe

by AzureXSnake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureXSnake/pseuds/AzureXSnake
Summary: Anonymous asked: Kageyama Ushijima Oikawa Kuroo Iwaizumi and Tsukishima scenario of them going to sleep with their s/o and when they cuddle, they realize she isn't wearing a bra~ muahahahahaha u can make it nsfw too~ [;
Kudos: 9
Collections: Admin Blue's Work





	1. Kageyama

It’s been a long day for them both. Practicing spikes with Hinata was both tiring, frustrating, and rewarding all at once for him and her college prep work left her mentally wiped. Usually, she doesn't spend the night but when he put the offer on the table, she wasn’t about to turn it down.

He already lies in his bed, lights off, waiting for her to join him. There’s some rustling of clothes before she slips under the covers at his side. It is definitely a frontal cuddle kind of night and they both know it.

One of his arms snakes around her waist, pulling her tight against him, fully prepared to drift off into dreamland. That is, until he feels the way her chest squishes between them, causing his body tense up.

“You’re not wearing a bra,” he blurts. The laugh that bubbles from her throat at his blunt and completely obvious statement has him scowling at the wall behind her, thoroughly embarrassed.

“Oh, how observant of you, Tobio,” she jokes, voice full sarcasm. “Is that a problem?”

“No.” Another giggles passes her lips at the defiant, almost offended, tone of his answer. 

“Good, then go to sleep.”

That’s easy for her to say. While she’s asleep within minutes, he’s left up to feel each distinct press of her chest against his with each wave of her breath. He’s trapped where he is, there being no way to get up without waking her, getting hard while she sleeps so innocently right in front of him.

The only thing he can think to do is try distracting himself long enough to fall asleep. So his brain sets to default: volleyball. And, for a while it works. That is, until she lets out a soft moan and her hips twitch against his.

All at once, volleyball becomes ‘I want to be balls deep in her.’

But disturbing her is out of the question. And he definitely can’t get off while she’s sleeping in his arms. Well, he could… Nope, nope, nope.

Like the good boyfriend he is, he dutifully ignores the issue in his sweatpants, keeping in mind, though, that is it the weekend and neither of them have anywhere to be.

He can handle it with her in the morning.


	2. Ushijima

"Wakatoshi-kun, hurry,“ she whines from his bed as he performs his long ass nightly routine.

“You’re too impatient,” he chastises.

“Yes, thank you, literal captain obvious.” She snickers at her own pun while he just stares at her, entirely unamused, from the adjoining bathroom. “Seriously, though, I want to go to sleep some time this century.”

From then on, he ignores any further comments, although, they abruptly stop coming altogether either way.

He exits the bathroom and immediately finds the reason for that being that she fell asleep, the shirt he lent her having ridden up around her stomach.

His fingers trail circles around the smooth skin of her navel, pulling her from sleep to blearily open her eyes and look at him.

“Sorry to make you wait.”

“Comere,” she slurs, pulls his head into her chest when he’s in reach with a happy, albeit, a little loopy, giggle.

Sighing at her antics, he shifts so he’s half on top of her, face still buried in between her breasts. For all his seriousness, he can’t help the feelings of attachment and smiles at her endearing behavior. 

“Do you want to sleep like this?”

“Yeah,” she mumbles into his hair, “this is good.”

He doesn’t question her further, only wraps he up in his embrace and settles in for a good night’s sleep.


	3. Oikawa

“But I want _____-chan to sleep in bed with me tonight,” he whines, flailing his arms out like an exasperated five-year-old.

“Alright, alright, I got it,” she cuffs, effectively shutting him up long enough to toss her pillow up onto his bed “We’ll sleep together. Just don’t hog the blankets.”

“I do not hug the blankets,” he pouts, offended by the completely harmless accusation.

“Oh, come on. We might have never slept together before but I’ve seen the way you sleep, Tooru. You wrap yourself up so tight, you might as well be a burrito,” they joke, lightly poking his puffed out cheek. “Now stop scrunching your face up like that. You’re going to give yourself wrinkles.”

“You’ve been hanging out with Iwa-chan too much. His mean is rubbing off on you.” Despite his words, when he turns away to hit the lights, he relaxes his expression.

“Hush you. Oh, and I’m big spoon.”

“But _____-chan-!”

“No ‘but’s, Tooru, I wanna be big spoon. You can be it another time.”

He grumbles to himself but, nonetheless, turns his back for her to snuggle against. When she does, though, there’s a very odd squishiness to her figure and only one thing he can attribute it to.

“_____-chan, are you not wearing a bra?!” he practically yells, causing them stop startle at the contrast from quiet to loud in .2 seconds.

“Of course not! Do you know how uncomfortable that is? Wait, I guess you really wouldn’t. Either way, I’m not and you need to quiet down,” she scolds, poking the sensitive skin of his stomach and making him giggle.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll be quiet now. Goodnight, _____-chan.”

The light kiss she places at the back of his neck serves at a response. With just that, he’s ready he’s finally ready for bed.


	4. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually NSFW

The first night back from the training camp and he’s absolutely ready for a relaxing night with her after being away so long. He’d missed her so much, the calls and texts they shared during the day never being enough. Once he finally has her back in his arms, he swears the world stops for them just a little.

He’s so torn between wanting to pound her into the bed and just cuddling up with her and sleeping. Both options seem equally as wonderful, simply because he’d be doing it with her. That’s all that really matters to him.

It turns out, after a dinner together and some video games, he’s actually pretty pooped, his body making the decision for him: sleep it is. She, of course, has no problem with it and shuts down the console for him so he can head to bed as soon as possible.

“You’re staying, right?” he questions from the doorway of his room.

Finished with the gaming system, she strides to his where he stands and whispers into his neck, “Only if you want me to.”

“I want you to.” His voice comes out breathier than intended. He’s too tired for her teasing but that doesn’t stop him from wanting every bit of her either way.

“Can I borrow one of your shirts then?” The question itself is asked innocently in tone but she knows that the mental images will do things to him.

“Feel free to.” He gives her is a dangerous look, like she's poking at a caged panther that’s about to be released. She, of course, pays him no mind and only smirks back, slinking past him and to his closet to pluck her favorite off its hanger.

Knowing what was to come, he flicks off the lights, amused when he hears her huff in the darkness.

“Tetsu,” she deadpans, I can’t see like this.“

“And neither can I,” he retorts, climbing into bed with a smirk on his face. “That’s the beauty of it.” She grumbles to herself at his thwarting and decides she’ll try one last thing and, if he stops her, she’ll give it a rest for good.

After disrobing, she clamors under the sheets with him, pulling them away from his body. He wants think she’s just getting to her preferred side of the mattress but when she stops over him, sitting on his legs, he knows he’s not so lucky. At the feeling of a very distinct squish against his hips, he takes that thought back immediately.

Dick twitching under the weight of her chest, he groans at his own fortunate misfortune. Why does she have to be so damn sexy?

“You don’t have to do anything. Just lay there and let me do all the work tonight.” Giving an accepting buck into he breast, he consents and, with it she gets busy, pushing his shirt up to lick and kiss the toned muscles that lie beneath it. His contented sighs and the hand he puts in her hair motivate her to go further.

Thumbs hooking in the waistline of his boxer-breifs, she scooches down his body and takes them with her, far enough that she has access to everything she needs. He’s half-hard in anticipation of whatever it is she plans on doing. Just the way she likes it when she blows him.

Taking him in her hand, she gives the tip a lick up the underside and revels in the moan Kuroo releases as he swells a little more. The smiling kiss she places on the head has him fisting the sheets. Oh god did he miss he and everything she does to him.

Without warning, she takes him down to the hilt, an easy thing for now, and purrs lightly when his grip in her hair tightens. She comes up painstakingly slow, sucking the entire time, and doesn’t pull of until he’s completely hard, an erotic pop echoing through the room.

Every nerve in his body is burning up, like he could melt into a puddle on the sheets when she swirls her tongue around his balls, sure to jerk him off as she does. When she sucks one between her loving lips, he nearly cums then and there. But now he wants to hold back, make it last, his need for sleep temporarily forgotten to pleasure.

The stripe she licks back up his length causes him shudder to in anticipation. If her blowjobs are anything like roller coasters, this would be the peak before the drop, the second kiss to his tip the exhilarating second spent just waiting to fall.

Suddenly, he’s buried in her throat and he's bent in half off the bed. While he’s trying so hard to focus on his breathing to keep his orgasm at bay, she does little in the way of helping with the way she moans around his dick.

“Please, pull off,” he begs. “Not yet. Don’t want to yet.” She does so, more to breathe than to oblige him, panting against his erection as she jerks circles around his head.

Maybe it’s just that he’s tired but he is so loud and compliant under her hands. She can’t help but feel happy at the power she has over him for a change.

He doesn’t get much nearly enough time to collect himself. Her mouth is on him again and, though, she doesn’t take him as deep, the combination of bobbing and sucking makes him throw his head back on the pillow, a loud moan filling the room.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck _fuckfuCKFUCK **FUCK!!**_

Sensing how close he is, she picks up the pace, rolling his balls around in her hand but, it’s not until she brings him back into her throat and swallows around him that he finally tips. With eyes screwed shut and an almost-keen falling from his lips, he gushes into her mouth which she’s pulled back until only the tip remains enveloped in wet heat.

His exhaustion comes back with a vengeance and it barely registers when she swallows his jizz and straightens him out.

There’s a slurred thanks from him, to which she shushes and tells him to sleep. He’s out before she can even get the covers pulled back on them.


	5. Iwaizumi

A half an hour, wasted. No matter how hard her fingers work the strained muscles of his shoulders, they can’t alleviate the ache that resides in the bunch tissue.

“You can stop if you want,” he grunts, annoyed at the inconvenience his body is causing the both of them. “Your hands are tired, right?”

“Yeah, maybe just a little, but I can really keep going if you want. It’s no big deal.”

“No, it’s alright. At this point, it’s putting me to sleep more than anything else.” As if on cue, a rather large yawn escapes from his mouth. With that as proof that he really is sleepy and not telling them to stop because he doesn’t want to be a burden, she climbs off from where she’d been sitting on his back, choosing to sit at his side. He stretches himself out and the twinge of discomfort that contorts his features does not go unnoticed by her. It does absolutely nothing to set her worries at ease.

“Do you think you’ll be able to play volleyball like this?” she questions, running her fingers along the delicate skin of his neck and down his back.

“Probably, but it wouldn’t be fun. I’ll have to talk to coach about sitting out on practice for a week or so.” Even as he says it, he scowls at the idea of missing even a single day of practice, though, he knows it’s more necessary than not. Another yawn spills past his lips, ruining his perturbed look but making them smile fondly at their dork of a boyfriend.

“Bed?”

She receives the affirmative version of the word repeated back to her.

“Mind if I spend the night?”

“I’d prefer it,” he mumbles into his pillow. "It’s gotten pretty late and I don’t want you walking home alone.“

She scoffs at his protectiveness, continuing to draw and scratch lightly at his skin. “It’s only a five minutes walk.”

“Don’t care. Want you safe. Having to kill someone if anything happened to you would be such a pain, too.” That gets a burst of laughter from her and he smiles against his pillowcase.

“Would you mind if I borrowed a shirt then?”

“Knock yourself out.” She does, takings his words to heart, and makes a beeline for his drawer full of shirts to rifle through in search of the one that is, in her opinion, by far, the most the most comfortable one of all that he owns. And she should know considering she’d worn most of them at least once. 

“It’s in the clean laundry basket.”

Turning to said basket, she finds it overflowing with clothes that have yet to be put away. "Honestly, Hajime, how do you live like this?“

“If you don’t stop worrying I’m going to fall asleep,” he playfully warns. It’s controlled chaos, he’ll always tell her. To him, maybe. For anyone else, it’s a scavenger hunt.

Luckily for her, the item she’s after is relatively close to the surface so she doesn’t have to make an even bigger mess sifting through it all. Stripping out of the clothes she wore over takes no time at all and she has his too-big shirt on in under a minute. The smell of it, though, has her pausing to take it in. Even washed, his smell is so deeply ingrained into the fabric. It makes her dizzy, how much she loves it.

“I don’t hear clothes moving anymore but, for some reason, my girlfriend is not in my bed yet and I don’t know why.”

“Coming, coming,” she says, tucking her way into his side again and bringing the covers over them both so he doesn’t have to. “Mr. Demanding-pants.”

“Sorry, I just like having you in my bed so much that I can’t help it.” He turns onto his side and tucks her under his arm while she has the other to use as a pillow. Similarly, she drapes an arm over his waist and pulls herself tight against his strong chest. There’s the familiar press of her boobs but with less of a defined form.

“You’re not wearing a bra?” he asks uncertainly, embarrassed by the fact he needs to at all.

“Of course not. Wires sticking into you and shaping you in unnatural ways isn’t exactly comfortable.”

“That makes sense.” If she looked up right then, she knows that she’d find him a pretty shade of red.

“Mhm,” she hums, nuzzling into the crook where his neck and shoulder meet. “How about that sleep?”

“After a goodnight kiss.” One small make out session later, they’re tangled together, drifting off to into peaceful slumber.


	6. Tsukishima

“Kei, come to bed,” she implores the boy who’s been doing nothing but sitting at his desk and doing homework for the past three hours. “It’s Friday night, you have the entire weekend.”

“One more problem,” he assured with a wave of his hand, eyes focused on the complicated equation before him.

“One more problem like an hour ago? I don’t think so. I’m not going anywhere until you finish this one and them you’re coming to bed with me,” she commands, arms folded in front of her in a show of authority. “By the way, you forgot to bring this,” she deadpan, pointing to one of the many numbers, “over here.”

He says nothing but his furious scribbles give away his frustration for missing something so simple. After that, the problem is a breeze. As soon as his pencil is out of his hand, she’s pulling him up from his chair and over to the bed, grumbling under her breath about it being midnight and how he should be taking care of himself as well as he takes care of his brain.

“I can hear everything you’re saying, you know.”

“Mind taking some of it to heart then? You do a lot, Kei, take better care of yourself. No alarms tonight, you’re sleeping as long as your body wants to.”

“No matter what you say, I’ll just wake up at the time I’m used to,” he retorts, slightly amused by how concerned she is when he’s perfectly fine.

“One of these days…” she warns ominously. “One of these days.”

Even if she is right, at least a little bit, there’s no way in hell he’d admit to how tired he suddenly felt now that he’s finally away from his desk. So, he changes into night clothes as nonchalantly as he can, ignoring the way his eyes droop and hoping she doesn’t notice when he wavers while stepping out of his pants. By the time he’s ready for bed, she’s already laying down, just waiting on him to plop down next to her.

“Kei, you’re a doofus,” she blurts, catching him entirely off-guard.

“Haaa?” She pushes up on one elbow, her other hand reaching up to pull his down to her by his collar for a light peck.

“Stop pushing yourself so hard.” For a brief second, all his insecurities lay exposed to her in the blush of his face before he has the chance to cover by pushing his glasses up. But she’s a step ahead of his tired brain. “People usually take those off when they go to bed.”

“Sh-shut up.” He chances a glance at her and, for the first time, he notices the strangeness of her silhouette. “You look different.”

“Differently how?” she cautiously asks.

“Less smooth?” he says with hardly an once of certainty.

“That doesn’t really make any sense. I’m not wearing a bra if that’s what you mean.”

“Oh.” Now that he actually has an clue, the answer was really very obvious and he mental smacks himself upside the head for being so tactless.

“Would you quit being so awkward and snuggle me already?” she sighs out, exasperated. It’s his turn to grumble to himself while he takes off his glasses and finally settles under the covers.

“Goodnight, Kei.”

”…Night.“


End file.
